A puerta cerrada
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: Luego de días distanciados, House y Cuddy saben bien como recompensar los días perdidos.


**Helloooooouuuu chicas, soy yo otra vez Huddytina XD, trayéndoles este one shot que espero les guste, este fic va dedicado a mi querida Marie que siempre esta dandome tan buenas ideas XD T.Q. clon! XDDD ****no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten :)**

Eran las 8:20 am … de pronto sus ojos se entreabrieron, notando que no había nadie al lado suyo… fijo su vista al reloj y noto la hora… -una vez mas no me despertó… pensó

Ya habían sido 6 días en los que había despertado solo en la habitación, Cuddy había asistido a una conferencia muy importante y aunque no lo quisiera decir no podía evitar sentir nostalgia… la extrañaba… extrañaba tanto que lo despertara con esa voz gruñona, o que lo sorprendiera con un beso y alguna de sus acostumbradas frases tan melosas como era su costumbre, pero sobretodo extrañaba sentirla junto a él… despertar abrazado a ella… oliendo su cabello… su aroma…

Finalmente se levanto de la cama para darse un baño y dirigirse al hospital… una vez ahí…

-hola, como va todo?... entro Wilson a su oficina

- como va todo de qué?

-contigo, como van las cosas ahora que no está Cuddy?

-todo está bien, han sido unos días Wilson… creo que puedo sobrevivir con eso

-y el caso?

-cual caso?

-no tienes uno?...

-como me puedes observar aquí plácidamente es obvio que no… sarcástico

-tú siempre estas plácidamente tengas o no tengas caso

-estoy bien Wilson… alguna otra pregunta?

-ninguna…

Después de unas horas sonaba el teléfono de la oficina…

-House…

-hola…

-Cuddy?... a que debo tu llamada…

-estoy aquí…

-como?... de pronto checo el teléfono claramente noto que el número provenía de la extensión de la oficina de Cuddy…

-llegue antes cariño, me extrañaste?...

-tú qué crees?...

-yo… suspiro…-creo q si… bueno ya lo veremos en la noche… con una voz por demás seductora

-ok… aunque esa teoría la puedes comprobar antes…

Unos minutos después de colgar, House se dirigía a la oficina de Cuddy, sin embargo se la topo en el mostrador del vestíbulo checando algunas cosas con la recepcionista…no pudo evitar sonreír al verla… traía una falda ajustada algo corta que revelaba sus bien torneadas piernas y una blusa a juego con un considerable escote…

-Dra. Cuddy… como esta?

-hola, House…

-puede venir conmigo al cuarto de consultas necesito un consejo respecto a un paciente…

-ok… dejo algunos papeles con la recepcionista para dirigirse al cuarto con House…

Al llegar ahí…

-y bien?... no había acabado de decir esa frase cuando House cerro de un portazo la puerta y la tomo por la cintura rápidamente, tomándola por sorpresa para luego besarla a su antojo…

-House…

-ohhh no me digas que no lo extrañaste… mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda

-vamos, cariño… aquí no es el lugar…

-ohhh no me salgas con eso… esta vez besándole el cuello

-House… aparto su cara…- te prometo que en la noche tendrás todo lo que quieras y mas… ahora regresa a trabajar por favor…

House puso una cara de molestia y salió de ahí sin decirle nada…

Luego de unos minutos el teléfono de su oficina sonaba de nuevo…

-si?...

-estas molesto?... cuestionaba una Cuddy preocupada

-no… decía con algo de indiferencia

-se cuando mientes…

-que quieres Cuddy?...

-House… vamos… en verdad crees que diría si a hacerlo en el cuarto de consulta?

-tu oficina te sienta más?... Cuddy sonrió

-yo también te extrañe… y no sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo… solo hay que esperar unas horas más…

-aja… y mientras…

-mientras podemos…hablar por teléfono

House levanto las cejas intrigado… -que estas pensando?...

-ahora mismo nada… sabes con este sujetador que me está matando… me gustaría de pronto quitármelo…

-de que color es?...sonrió mientras preguntaba

-rojo… sabia que eso mataría a House

-de encaje?...

-aja…

-porque no te lo quitas?...

-esa sería una muy buena idea… me quitaría el dolor… tal vez deba masajear mis pechos un poco…

House casi sudaba de imaginarse a Cuddy haciendo eso en su oficina… de pronto…

-House?... House estás ahí?... no contestaba nadie en la línea… -se habrá cortado… pensó

Cuddy volvió a marcar pero el teléfono estaba ocupado, sabía que entonces lo había dejado descolgado… de pronto sintió curiosidad, sin embargo no tardo mucho en averiguar que estaba pasando, cuando de pronto House entro a su oficina y cerro con seguro la puerta…

-que paso con… Cuddy se detuvo cuando vio como House se dirigía a ella… -que estás haciendo?... de pronto House se arrodillaba frente a ella en el escritorio … -podrías por favor…

House no la dejo terminar cuando su mano rápidamente viajo bajo su falda, introduciendo un dedo en ella… la cara de Cuddy entre asombro… y terror… no podía ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, tenía su mano sobre la de el tratando de impedir lo que estaba pasando… de pronto el dedo de House empezó a girar lentamente sobre su sexo… la cara de Cuddy cambio entonces a placer… un placer puro que estaba empezando a sentir… su mano entonces soltó el brazo de House y tomo una de las agarraderas de su silla… House pudo notar como estaba húmeda… lentamente introdujo otro dedo mas, Cuddy entrecerraba los ojos… se inclinaba un poco, arqueaba la espalda, no podía evitarlo… House sabía exactamente lo que le volvía loca… empezó ahora a introducir y sacar sus dedos en una secuencia de movimientos cada vez más rápida… Cuddy trataba de no gemir… se mordía los labios, este sin duda era un espectáculo que House amaba observar, era tanto el placer que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro …-ahhh House… mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás… House sonreía maravillado… cuando noto que Cuddy llegaba al orgasmo se levanto un poco para besarla en los labios… lentamente saco sus dedos de ella….

-entonces… me extrañaste?...cuestiono House poniéndose de pie…

-no sabes cuánto… aun recuperando el aliento…

-lo siento me quedaría a charlar mas… debo de ir a lavarme las manos… guiño el ojo mientras Cuddy sonreía aun asombrada sobre lo que había pasado minutos antes…

Habían pasado 2 horas ya desde el fantástico orgasmo que House le había regalado… y ya pensaba en cada una de las cosas que le diría en cuanto llegaran a casa… sin embargo no podía evitar sonreír ante tal arrebato… decidió buscarlo para decírselo de una buena vez… fue a su oficina sin embargo no estaba… le dijeron que estaba en la clínica… al abrir la puerta de uno de los consultorios lo encontró recostado en una de las camillas…

-aquí estas… dijo al abrir la puerta, haciendo que este levantara la cara

-qué pasa?...

-no tienes nada que decir?...

-no… y creo que tu tampoco… no vi que te quejaras mucho… más bien te mordías lo labios para no hacerlo… sonreía sarcástico

-lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado…

-y fue muy bueno o no?

-pudieron descubrirnos… se acerco a él..

-estas acaso reclamándome?... House se paro detrás de la camilla…

-yo solo…se acerco a él y ahora ella se agachaba y se ponía de rodillas… desabotonando el pantalón de House

-ohh… no me digas que tu…

Cuddy no lo dejo terminar la oración cuando con su mano saco su miembro…

-al parecer alguien necesita que lo despierten… decía con una sonrisa maliciosa…

Empezó a acariciar su pene de arriba abajo, mientras con su otra mano masajeaba sus testículos…

-ohhh… vas muy bien… el despertara créelo…

Así como lo predijo de pronto House tenía una notable erección… Cuddy no perdió tiempo primero con su lengua recorrió al pequeño Greg, provocando un suspiro en House… le mataba que Cuddy hiciera eso… jugar con su lengua así a su antojo mientras lo veía a los ojos seductora… lentamente introdujo en su boca su miembro… empezó a lamer sin parar como si se tratara de su dulce favorito… House no cabía de felicidad… sin embargo justo en ese momento la puerta del consultorio se abrió…

-ohhh perdón buenas tardes es usted el Dr. House?… decía un paciente ajeno a la situación…

House estaba parado recargado en la camilla, mientras Cuddy permanecía agachada… daba gracias que la camilla tuviera una sabana que la cubría

-si…. Yo soy…. Ahora estoy ocupado sabe…

Cuddy sonrió… vio como el pequeño Greg perdía fuerzas… así que lo tomo con la mano una vez más…

-es rápido… creo que tengo gripa…

Cuddy ahora lamia una vez más su miembro, mientras House luchaba por no ser tan evidente

-tome un te…y …ahh….listo vaya a casa a descansar

-está bien?...

-son gases… sufro de ellos… si quiere quedarse a comprobarlo… ahhh suspiraba… puede quedarse, solo no se queje del olor…

-no gracias… decía con un gesto de nausea…

Cuando el paciente salió House no tardo en llegar al orgasmo y tener una perfecta eyaculación… al terminar… Cuddy se puso de pie…

-olvide cerrar con llave… dijo con una sonrisa

-error de novata… para la próxima ya sabes… guiño el ojo

-no habrá próxima…

-ohhh apostamos?...

-di lo que quieras… no habrá próxima así que espero lo hayas disfrutado….

-lo que tu digas mami… mientras la veía salir del consultorio con una sonrisa

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen algún comentario, les mando un beso chaooooo XD**


End file.
